Hunt for Cloud
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Tsuna never thought that someone would go after his Cloud Guardian. But when someone targets Hibari for unknown reasons, Tsuna is left fighting to keep him alive and by his side.
1. It starts with a Dream

Wow, this was longer than I'd planned. Once I reached 2000 words though the rest just flowed. Anyway I have no idea what genre to put this in at all. All I know is it had romance in it so I put it under that and I decided on Drama (it will contain humor too, don't worry). I'm going to try to make this an actual story, longer than four chapters and hopefully they will all have at least 3000 words.

Oh yeah, on Mangafox KHR is now licensed! Luckily another website I know had it so I can still read it but if they target that site to I might die! Gah, I want to read it but I haven't found the manga anywhere where I can buy it here. I'll have to go to Barnes & Noble or something. Ugh, I'm so pissed right now. Anyway please enjoy the story.

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokdera Hayato. Dunno about others.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

_

* * *

Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…_

_He ran and ran, ignoring the thunderous heaving of his lungs. Everything sounded diluted, even the sound of his breathing and quick footsteps. The only clear sound he could hear clearly was the sound of the horribly slow and irregular thumping of a heart not his own and the ticking of the watch on his wrist. He payed no heed to the other small doors that blurred by him as his eyes stayed clearly focused on the large double doors at the end of the white hall. He needed to arrive in the room before his_ _time was up, he would do anything to get there before the ticking from his watch stopped forever._

_Thump…...Thump…..Thump…..…Thump_

_The white doors never seemed to get closer even when he pushed himself to the breaking point. He couldn't feel his legs anymore but he still forced them to move by sheer force of will. His lungs could not get in enough air into his thin frame but that fact did not stop him. He needed to get there, that was all that mattered, there was still time, he could save-!_

_Tick-CRACK._

_His eyes widened and he lifted his arm to see the watch crack and shatter right before his very eyes. The three arms abruptly stopped where they were, all pointed on the same number. He could no longer hear the slow thrum of the heart. He quickly sped up his pace, not knowing that it was even possible, and he suddenly arrived in front of the doors. Not thinking twice, he wretched open them open and ran inside the large white room now painted in red. _

_His eyes widened at the sight in front of him and his eyes flew to his beloved's face. Lifeless eyes stared in his direction, as if the owner was waiting for him to come and save him. His heart wretched at the sight and his numb legs finally gave out on him as he crumbled to his knees, eyes never leaving the handsome once _alive _face. He didn't seem to care about the man that was covered in his love's blood. The only indication he gave that showed he even knew what was going on around him was the flinch when the man pulled his hand out of the lifeless person's chest._

_The man was grinning as usual and he stared at the bloody red heart in his hands in slight fascination. "Hm? So fragile…" He murmured observing the unmoving body before him. He released his grip and the bloody mass fell to the floor, eyes never moving from the door. The man turned his attention back to the heart in his hand. "Ah, this would have never happened if you had all just listened to me; if he'd listened to me. And now he's dead." He sighed and crushed the heart, "Such a shame too. He had such potential." He pouted slightly, unclenching his fist and letting the now unrecognizable heart fall on top of its owner._

_He tried to ignore the man's words and actions, trying to keep his eyes sorely focused on his lover. Wishing that those eyes would once again show the defiant life they usually held, refusing to believe that he was dead. No one ever killed him, he'd survived everything that had been thrown at him, ten years later he'd become so powerful that no one stopped him. He was _invincible.

_A sigh brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes finally strayed to the cold blooded killer before him. "Now my clothes are ruined…" He muttered, trying to rub of the blood coating his arm on his red speckled white clothes. He looked at him and smiled, "He died waiting for you."_

_He flinched._

"_He was hoping that you would save him." The man continued throwing salt on his wounds, smiling while he did it. He stepped over the dead body and walked closer to him. "Such a beautiful body…" He grinned at the look of surprise that flitted across his face._

"_You…you _didn't…_" He hissed, glaring at the man standing in front of him._

_The grin spread wider. "Hm, yes I did. It was great, to _dominate _him. He cried for you, begging you to come and save him you know. I told him it was useless, that _you _were the reason he was here. He ignored me though."_

_Pure blind rage tore through him at the information being told to him. He shot up on his feet, eyes narrowed on the grinning male. "Don't…"_

"_Don't what?" He sneered._

"_Don't lie about that…"_

"_Oh? What makes you think I'm lying? It _is _your fault he was caught by me-"_

_Yes, he knew that. It was his entire fault that he'd been caught. But..."He would never cry in front of you." It was a simple fact._

_The man frowned at him before he grinned again. "Seems like you've figured that out. No I didn't rape him, not that I wasn't tempted. In fact that's why he died today, he actually fought me. Somehow he found out that you and your little friends broke into here." He chuckled, "He believed in you all, believed that he had a chance and retaliated." He shook his head._

"_I'll kill you." He snarled._

_The man opened his eyes, face suddenly serious. "Why? For revenge? What good would that do you? He's _dead._"_

"_I don't give a fuck. You're dead." _

_He laughed, "What are you waiting for then? Come and kill me!"_

Tsuna shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. The confused brunette looked around, somewhat confused and fearful but relaxed when he realized he was in his room. He let out a low breath and wiped some of the seat of his forehead. He tried to slow his quick heartbeat before standing up on his legs and walking toward the bathroom connected to his room. He ran a shaky hand through his wild brown hair, trying to shoo away the memories of the dream. He was shaken and confused, wondering why he was dreaming about something like that.

He hoped in the shower after he undressed and quickly washed up, hoping to go and check on something quickly. He dressed and rushed off to look around the large Vongola mansion, trying to find someone. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find the one he was looking for, running a hand through his hair once again.

"What are you doing Tsuna?" A familiar baby voice asked. Tsuna, even after ten years of experiencing this, jumped and spun around, eyes wide in shock.

"Hiiiiee! Reborn what are you doing here?" He yelled.

The small hitman ignored his shouting. "Asking what you are doing." He snapped.

Tsuna rubbed his head, "I'm looking for someone." He received a 'no duh' look from his old tutor but ignored it. "Have you seen Hibari around?" He asked instead.

The baby frowned, "Why? What's wrong?"

The brunette shook his head quickly, "No nothing's wrong! I just need to check something."

Reborn eyed him quietly for a few moments before smirking and shaking his head, pulling his fedora hat further down his head to cover his face. "No I haven't seen him in awhile." He informed before disappearing to wherever he usual went.

Tsuna felt a small swell of panic at the news. He decided to do something that the Cloud Guardian would try and kill him for later on. He was going to call him to see if he was ok. Hibari had told him to only call to give him missions or tell him something important, he specifically told him after giving the smaller male his number that he would bite him to death if he called to ask or talk about something herbivoreistic.

Tsuna smiled slightly at the memory of Hibari reluctantly telling him his number before threatening him. He'd glared when Tsuna told him his own number but did nothing more than type it into his phone before walking away.

He sighed before walking into his office, getting ready to search for his phone that he'd lost the day before in his mountain of paperwork. He suddenly froze when he saw the person standing with his arms crossed impatiently in front of his desk. "Hibari." He greeted sounding relieved. Hibari turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, looking a little confused as to why he was relieved no doubt.

His handsome face quickly changed into a scowl though as he eyed his 'boss'. "Couldn't you keep this place less messy herbivore?" He snapped, pointing at his messy desk. He was still angry about the fact that Tsuna had lost his report and they both had to search through enormous amounts of paperwork just to find a simple folder. That had happened a year ago and Hibari had threatened him to clean up but apparently a threat wasn't enough. Hibari had learned to just keep his reports until he went to see Tsuna himself. Which was the reason he was here right now.

"Ah sorry, it was clean yesterday but I messed it up searching for my phone." He laughed slightly, walking over to his chair. "Could you call it for me?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed, obviously telling him no. Tsuna stared at him, frowning. "Come on Hibari, it's not going to kill you."

Hibari reached to take out his phone muttering something that sounded suspiciously like '_I'll_ kill _you._' Tsuna smiled, used to Hibari's threats. Ten years used to them actually, but who was counting? Not him. Ten years of knowing Hibari, Reborn, and Mukuro had taught him to become brave. Plus a fight that had happened six years ago showed Hibari who was boss, it was a secret fight that only Hibari, Tsuna, and Reborn knew about. The fight where the stake was, if he won, Hibari would have to stay in his family and listen to him. It was also a rare fight that he had started, as expected Hibari had accepted, his only stake if he won would of course be his opponent's death. Hibari had been winning at the beginning but at the last minute Tsuna had won. Hibari was a man of his word and had stayed in his family, but he rarely did missions with any of his other guardians so Reborn had decided that Hibari and Mukuro (who was now free) would be perfect to do the assassination missions. Tsuna had wanted to protest but Hibari had already agreed to do it since it allowed him to kill and allowed him to stay away from the family since the job brought him to different places all over and sent him back to Japan a fairly amount of times.

Tsuna knew Hibari didn't necessarily care for Italy, that's why he had been so surprised when Hibari had agreed to come with him. Well he didn't really voice his agreement or anything, Tsuna had asked and Hibari had just brushed past him and disappeared. Tsuna had thought that that meant no and he didn't see the Cloud Guardian for awhile, but he was shell-shocked when he spotted Hibari at the airport the day that they were supposed to leave. When Tsuna asked what he was doing while gaping like a retarded fish he received a glare while Reborn explained to him that Hibari had decided to come to Italy with him.

Tsuna was surprised to say the least. Hibari had been the first guardian he'd asked (because Reborn had threatened him) and he'd gotten nervous when Hibari had walked away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the others to move away, he didn't want to do that to them. They all agreed though, Fuuta, Bianchi, and I-Pin also wanted to come with him however Kyoko and Haru stayed behind. Which was probably for the best and Ryohei agreed with him.

Tsuna stood up and started searching for his phone when it started ringing, a bland ring tone that came with the phone. Tsuna wasn't too interested in ring tones and all that stuff that you could do to phones. He used it strictly for work and occasionally he took pictures when he didn't have a camera with him. In fact there was a photo of him and Hibari on there that Reborn had taken. It was an older picture, when Tsuna was still clumsy, he had tripped and Hibari had just so happening to be standing behind him and he'd grabbed Tsuna's wrist to keep him up. The picture was embarrassing especially since he was blushing in the picture but he still kept it. It was one of the few pictures he had with Hibari in it and it was one of the better ones. Three others he had were on his computer that he'd uploaded from his camera when they were all in middle school.

The first was horrible, he was going to snap a picture of Hibari with Hibird when Hibari had suddenly turned around, smirked, and started stalking toward him. Reborn, who was sitting on his shoulder, told him to hurry and snap the photo. Tsuna had pushed the button quickly when Hibari was close and dropped the camera, running away. In the first photo, it was just the top part of Hibari's head and Hibird flying away. The second had apparently been snapped when he'd dropped the camera; it showed Hibari's legs and Tsuna running for his life while holding onto Reborn. Despite the horrible pictures Tsuna kept them since they were precious memories of his.

The third had everyone together. The picture had started out normally, Hibari had agreed to actually be in the picture, he was on the side slightly, near Ryohei, closing his eyes and crossing his arms he faced to the side slightly. Suddenly Lambo had jumped onto his head; knocking him forward and Gokudera had whipped out his dynamite and started cursing the 'annoying kid'. Yamamoto tried to calm him down while Kyoko worried over him. Haru was yelling in surprise when she saw Gokudera's dynamite and Bianchi was going to throw some poison cooking on her brother's head. Ryohei had turned around and threw his arms up in the air, yelling something about 'EXTREME!' and Hibari had brought out his tonfas, glare on his face as he was about to 'bite him to death'. I-pin had then spotted him and gone into her Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion. While all this happened, Reborn stood off to the side so all that appeared in the picture was the back of his head and hat. All of it had happened simultaneously and the camera had snapped the picture. It was one of Tsuna's favorites.

Tsuna found his phone under a fairly large pile of papers. He nodded thanks to Hibari and the black haired male just hung up his phone. Tsuna sighed and sat back down, stuffing his phone in his pocket. "So what did you need Hibari?" He asked, leaning back.

Hibari frowned at him, "Isn't it obvious why I'm here?" He grumbled before holding up the folder in his hands and waving it slightly. Tsuna looked at it, he'd forgotten that Reborn had sent Hibari on an assassination awhile ago and as soon as he'd gotten back Tsuna, in a slight panic, had sent him on another mission since everyone else was busy doing other missions. Tsuna felt bad afterward because Hibari had just literally walked through the mansion's doors before Tsuna practically jumped at him.

Hibari had been irritated but he hadn't complained or threatened him. He'd only handed him the folder for his previous mission before storming out of the house. Tsuna couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that, especially when he learned that the mission would take longer than he'd expected. Tsuna had known that Hibari hadn't gotten very much sleep but when he told him that he should get some rest for a bit, the mission could wait a bit, Hibari had promptly hung up on him but he could practically feel the glare he was receiving thorough the phone.

"It's done." Hibari informed curtly, throwing the folder on his messy desk. "Read it before you lose it in that hurricane of paperwork." He snapped, folding his arms.

Tsuna sweat dropped but did as he was told, opening the folder and scanning the report. Hibari hated telling his reports verbally, even if it was easier. Tsuna figured it was because he didn't like to talk that much about something that had already happened. He'd said verbal reports were for lazy herbivores. Tsuna knew Hibari didn't really like to go on regular missions unless it included beating people, partly because he actually had to do reports. Reborn didn't ask Hibari or Mukuro to do reports for him, mostly because it was an assassination, what was there to report except that the target was dead or how many were killed? Unless one wanted to get specific, like ask how they were killed. All Reborn told them to do was send him a simple text stating if it was successful (they all were) and if anyone other than the target was dead, he didn't ask how many were dead because the text would have many, many numbers in it. Plus he was sure no one wanted to count how many were dead.

Yes Hibari's and Mukuro's reports were very vague when he asked them to do missions for him. Since they were very straight to the point and uninformative with Reborn, he'd noticed that in their reports. He'd gotten a report from Mukuro that should have held more details but all he got was a text from him saying 'I've finished the mission Vongola. Went good, no casualties that I remember.' Mukuro mostly sent his reports to him through text, since that was what he did with Reborn, which was annoying to no end. Tsuna didn't like to text but he always just chose to send him missions through text mostly because he could never track the Mist Guardian down, it was harder than finding Hibari when he needed him to something helpful (Hibari _always _was nowhere to be found when he was needed to do something nice and helpful).

The first report Hibari had ever done for him was very very simple and vague. All it had said was 'Done.' Tsuna had gone into a fully fledged lecture, that Hibari had ignored, saying that Hibari needed to write more and take up the page. The next report he had received from the smart ass said 'Mission successful' and was written largely so it took up the whole entire page. Tsuna had looked at Hibari, utterly speechless. Hibari had smirked and told him that it was longer and took up the whole page before he turned and left the room.

Needless to say, Tsuna hated assigning his Cloud and Mist Guardians to do his missions, always leaving them to Reborn. Chrome however, was great at reports also choosing to do them on paper since she was so shy and didn't like to talk very much. Ryohei was iffy with them since he gave him an hour or two long verbal reports that included a lot of 'extremes'.

Tsuna sighed and set the folder down, the report was very informative. He wasn't exactly stupid, he had noticed that the writing was not Hibari's but Kusakabe's; no doubt Hibari had told him to write it for him. "Thanks again for doing this last minute. I'm sorry."

Hibari only grunted, turning to leave.

"Did you get some sleep like I told you?" Tsuna asked, smiling slightly.

Hibari glared over his shoulder, "I don't listen to herbivores." He snapped before leaving his office.

Tsuna's smile never left. "Of course not." However he knew that his Cloud Guardian did in fact listen to him. He also knew that Hibari was aware that he knew.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, throwing his hands up in an awkward stretch. "Ah, so difficult Hibari."

He wouldn't have him any other way though. Hibari was Hibari.

* * *

A/N: A couple of things here. First, I have no idea what I-pin's bomb is called. I tried to look it up on Wikipedia but couldn't find it so I looked on the chapter of the site I'm reading it on and the translation was Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion so I put that. Next, the three pictures I was talking about are in the ninth ending of the KHR anime. Just look it up on Youtube if you want to see it.

If any of you didn't understand, Tsuna was worried about Hibari because of his dream, that's why he was looking for him. I wanted you all to think that Tsuna was the one that had died but it was Hibari, I don't know if I succeed in tricking you all or not. I tried, that why I didn't go into appearances of the people too much. The bad guy though, well it'll be known soon.

Also, this story is TYL. I think after ten years of knowing Hibari, Tsuna wouldn't be very scared and would call him Hibari without the -san. But that's just my opinion. Since this is TYL, Tsuna won't be clumsy and weak. When I told you about the fight, I wasn't sure when to put it. Anything after three or four years would be too short since they moved not to long ago and anything before six would have been too soon. In my opinion they are even on fighting terms, so I don't know what Tsuna did to win. Maybe kiss him to surprise him or something (ha ha, kidding! That comes later ;))

If you all liked, I'll continue this fic so please review telling me if you liked it or not.


	2. Demon Driving

Not much to say except the fact that I'm going to start using Kyouya again instead of Kyoya.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokdera Hayato. Dunno about others.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Hibari stared at the pile of dead bodies before him. He scoffed before reaching down and wiping the crimson liquid coating his tonfas off on one of the random dead bodies. He straightened when most of it was off and hid them back in his sleeves. He walked over to one of the covered towers of material that outlined the large room and lifted the covering to see what was underneath. So he'd gotten the right warehouse this time.

The last mission that he'd been on that involved warehouses didn't go too well. There were at least five warehouses and he'd randomly picked one and hoped for the best. But unfortunately he hadn't chosen the right warehouse so he had to move on to the next one but that one didn't have what he was looking for either so he just kept moving on. By then the family that owned the warehouses were aware that he was there so they sent all they had at him. Which was fine with him, it meant more people to kill. He usually had great luck but that day his luck in choosing wasn't the best because the _very _last warehouse turned out to be the right one. He'd been so pissed that he'd set all the warehouses on fire even though he was only supposed to destroy the last one. Reborn didn't seem to care though.

This time he'd gotten it right the first choice. Hibari pulled out his phone and reported to Reborn, simply saying 'Found explosives. All dead.' It was simple and to the point, anyone reading it wouldn't understand it. He leaned against the stack beside him, looking around at the other towers. Who the hell needed this many explosives? It was enough to blow up a whole city.

His eyes narrowed, thinking about Namimori. Whoever owned all this better not even think about getting close to his beloved childhood town.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out and read the text message he received from Reborn. His eyes narrowed before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and straightened, heading back to his sleek black car. He really didn't care about cars and all that but like any normal human being, he wanted his car to look good. It didn't hurt that the car was fast, he'd made the herbivore search for fast cars in Italy when they first moved.

Sighing, he started the car and sped off onto his next 'mission' that involved him driving Tsuna and Reborn somewhere.

**.**

**.**

Tsuna looked up when Reborn entered his office.

"Hibari's coming to get you." The hitman informed casually, smirking at the look that crossed the Demico's face.

"Eh? Why?" He yelled immediately, shooting out of his chair.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to be late for the meeting if someone else were to drive, Hibari will get us there quickly with time to spare."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Hibari drove like a racecar driver from hell. It was useful when they needed to get somewhere within minutes but at the cost of a few years being shredded off your lifespan. Hibari was a good driver and all, never been in a crash _so far,_ but how safe could you really be going that fast, swerving in and out of traffic?

Tsuna had somewhat gotten used to his driving though since Reborn used Hibari's driving skills a lot (more than he should) so he was better at hiding his nervousness, unlike the first time he'd ridden with the skylark (he was shouting and screaming the whole time).

He remembered the first time Hibari drove with him in the car like it'd happened yesterday. It was when Tsuna was seventeen and he'd made the mistake of _assuming _that his Cloud Guardian had his license. He was relaxed and observing the nice car they'd found in a parking lot that they borrowed (stole). He let Hibari drive since he had actually seen him in a car before and knew that he drove a lot. Plus he didn't have much time to complain since they were being chased by some family members that were trying to assassinate them. Neither was really worried about them and Hibari had wanted to bite them to death but Tsuna had told him to wait.

But as soon as Hibari had pushed the petal _all the way to the floor_ and they shot forward with a sickening lurch, Tsuna had started to panic. Sure they were being chased but their pursuers were quickly falling behind them. When they'd completely disappeared, Hibari _should_ have slowed down, but that didn't mean he did much to Tsuna's horror. Tsuna was clutching onto the dashboard and his seat with a surprising strength. He'd asked (yelled) why he wasn't slowing down and Hibari had turned to glare at him. Tsuna wasn't really focused on the glare; he was more concentrated on the fact that Hibari had taken his eyes off the road.

He'd yelled, telling him to look at the road instead of him and Hibari's had just narrowed further before he slowly turned back to look at the road. It was then Tsuna had asked the dreaded question that revealed the truth he'd rather have not known.

"_Hibari-san…do you have your license?" _

_Hibari was silent for a moment, eyes glued to the road, a thing Tsuna was glad for. He then smirked and looked at him, once again taking his eyes of the road in front of him. "I don't need something herbivores have."_

"_Hiiiiee! What kind of logic is that?" He yelled._

"_Hn." Hibari grunted, turning back to the road. He skillfully swerved onto an apparently abandoned street._

_Tsuna only relaxed slightly since the street had no obstacles around it. "S-so where did you learn to drive then?" He asked warily._

"_I taught myself." _

_Tsuna almost groaned aloud but instead he noticed they were coming upon a sharp turn. "Watch out Hibari-san!"_

It was a day that Tsuna almost had several heart attacks.

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when Reborn barked at him to hurry up. The brunette quickly reached for his coat and pulled it on before Reborn jumped on his shoulder. He walked headed toward his destination somewhat more slow than normal since he was not looking forward to the ride.

Why couldn't he just drive?

As if reading his thoughts, Reborn answered. "Because you drive like a grandpa." He informed.

Tsuna gaped at him, "Wh- I do not!" He denied loudly. He wasn't a slow driver, he was just…careful. A _normal _driver. Reborn was just used to everyone's fast driving that he now seemed to think it was normal. Yes, all of his guardians (except Lambo) were demon drivers be it aggressive driving or speeding, most of the times both.

Gokudera was definitely an aggressive driver, yelling and sometimes even trying to run people off the road. He didn't speed as much as Hibari thankfully. Yamamoto was a quick driver too, though he wasn't aggressive like Gokudera. Mukuro was in a league all his own, speeding and using his illusions to move people out of his way. Luckily Chrome didn't like to drive. Ryohei…well let's just say he was an 'extreme driver'. And Hibari was just Hibari, plain and simple. He was the worst speeder out of all of them and it was horrible when he decided to get aggressive (never in his own car though).

One time Tsuna found one of the Vongola cars with a dented front. When he'd asked Hibari what had happened, all he had said was that an herbivore was in his way so he had rammed into them and ran them off the road. Tsuna was absolutely horrified. But unfortunately he couldn't stop his guardians from driving and wreaking havoc on the poor people in their path. Especially since Reborn always encouraged them to keep driving.

Tsuna walked outside and spotted his Cloud Guardian leaning impatiently against his car. He held out his hand and Reborn threw a key in it, pointing to one of the many black cars the Vongola owned. Tsuna saw one of the limos out of the corner of his eyes and briefly wondered what Hibari would be like driving one of those before he pushed the thought away. Absolute hell, that's what it would be.

Hibari and Tsuna walked over to the car Reborn had pointed at and Tsuna noticed that it was one of his favorites. He wondered if he should mention that out loud but the thought of Hibari actually _trying _to ruin the car once he learned that piece of information stopped him. _'Would Hibari really be that childish though?'_ He really didn't know. Hibari was a tricky person to get to know. Even after ten years of being together, Tsuna still didn't know that much about his elusive Cloud Guardian. All he really knew was that he was strong, loved to fight, liked what he called 'discipline', and was a bitch to fight when he was pissed.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice and a sharp pain in the side of his skull pulled him out of his thoughts. Tsuna stumbled, clutching his head in pain.

"Ow! Reborn what was that for!" He shouted glaring at the infant.

Reborn crossed his small arms, and stood on the roof of the car. "I've been calling you for a minute." Tsuna thought he heard Hibari snort but he wasn't sure since Hibari was sitting in the car, face twisted in irritation.

"Oh…sorry…" He muttered straightening.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "I will not be coming with you to the meeting."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked stupidly, blinking.

Hibari got out of the car. "So I don't have to-" He started but Reborn cut him off.

"No, you'll still drive Tsuna to the meeting plus a little extra." The hitman informed.

"Reborn," Tsuna whined, "I'm not good with riddles." Hibari stared at Reborn through slightly narrowed eyes.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's jacket and yanked him down just so he could smack his head. Tsuna scowled and pulled away, stepping back just in case Reborn decided to try and grab him again. Not that it would help much, the fedora hat wearing baby would most likely jump up and kick him. "Just tell us." He grumbled.

Reborn shook his head, "Hibari will be accompanying you to the meeting idiot."

"I will not attend such an herbivorous event." Hibari informed, growling slightly.

Tsuna paled. Hibari attending the meeting…? With Xanxus… Oh shit.

Of course Hibari and Xanxus didn't get along very well. They hadn't seen each other since the ring challenges when Hibari had attacked the Varia leader after he finished his fight. Tsuna could just tell that this wouldn't go well if both of them attended this meeting and Reborn seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Xanxus will be there."

Tsuna blinked when Hibari suddenly disappeared. "Eh?" He murmured looking around for his Cloud Guardian. Reborn smirked and jumped off of the car, ordering Tsuna to get in. Tsuna looked confused, "But Hibari-"

"Just get in." The fedora wearing infant snapped, Leon transforming in his small hand.

Reborn didn't think he'd ever seen his ex-student move so fast before. He shook the thought off and started to walk off when the car sped backwards before shooting forward and spinning around. He watched it disappear down the long drive way before walking away. He needed to go see the ninth.

.

.

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked once he got in the car and spotted his Guardian already in the driver's seat. Hibari barely glanced at him as he turned the key and the engine roared to life. He tensed, readying for the crazy driving that was about to come. "Listen Hibari!" He accidently yelled when he lurched forward as the car sped in reverse. Hibari quickly shifted into first gear and turned while stomping on the gas and releasing the clutch. Tsuna was always awed at how well Hibari drove a manual, he himself was pretty good at it, but he could never speed very fast in the first three gears. And he always seemed to be a little slow at shifting, but he didn't mind, he was just happy that he could actually drive a manual. However he still preferred to drive an automatic since, in his opinion, it was way easier.

Once the mansion had disappeared from view (way quicker than it should have), he decided to talk. "Uh, you don't have to come to the meeting, I know-"

"I will go." Hibari informed simply, not removing his eyes from the road which made Tsuna happy.

Tsuna scratched his head and glanced out the window, watching buildings and pedestrians, that were watching the speeding car, zoom by. "…Why do you want to go?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"The Monkey King."

Tsuna sighed quietly, "Alright but please don't do anything until after the meeting."

"I'm not promising anything."

Tsuna scowled at him, "Come on Hibari. Don't do anything."

The raven haired male snorted and glanced at his serious face before looking back ahead. "Fine." He snapped, ignoring the smile that Tsuna threw his way.

"Thank you Hibari."

All he received in response was an irritated grunt. The Vongola Demico decided to endure the rest of the ride in silence to which Hibari was glad for. Tsuna looked back out the window, knowing that they would be to the building soon enough so there was really no reason to talk anyway. There wouldn't be enough time to converse about a topic anyway. So he reached over to the stereo and turned it up. Hibari silently watched him as he flipped through several stations before deciding to listen to whatever CD was in.

They both winced when loud screamo blasted through the speakers and Tsuna quickly turned it off before leaning back in his seat, trying to ignore the small ringing in his ears. His gaze flickered to Hibari who was glaring and tightly holding onto the steering wheel. "S-sorry." He mumbled, turning back once again to look out his window.

Hibari made a sound of acknowledgement and they continued the rest of the short ride. Once they arrived, Hibari carelessly parked in a handicap parking space. He started to get out of the car when an annoyed Tsuna stopped him.

"Hibari! You can't park here!"

The ex-prefect scowled at him, looking out the window at the blue sign that had a stick form of a person in a wheelchair. "…It doesn't say I can't."

Tsuna glared at him, "It says 'Handicap parking _only._'" He eyed Hibari. "You're not handicapped and neither am I." He leaned back in his seat when Hibari settled back down into his own though he didn't close the door. "Anyway you need a handicap parking permit to park here and we don't have one…" Tsuna drifted off when Hibari's arm slid in front of him and unlatched the glove compartment. The compartment popped open and Hibari reached inside to pull out a suspicious blue ticket. He hooked it on the review mirror and looked at Tsuna blankly.

"Happy?"

Tsuna was beyond surprised as his gaze flickered back and forth between his Guardian and the ticket, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Wh-where did-" He stopped himself when he realized the answer himself. Reborn. Tsuna groaned and rubbed his forehead, looking at Hibari who raised his eyebrow when he caught large brown orbs watching him.

"They're in every Vongola car." The older of the two informed.

'_Why didn't I know of this?'_ Tsuna thought. _'Probably because he knew that I'd over-react.'_ He thought, answering his own question. He scowled and yanked the tag off the mirror before throwing it back into the glovebox. Simply because he didn't want anyone else to find it and use it, he definitely wasn't keeping it for future use. No, not at all…

"L-look, I'm sure they have a spot reserved for me. Let's go look for it."

Hibari glared but reached over to put the key in the ignition and switched it back on. He backed out of the space and they went in search of his apparently reserved parking spot.

However after several minutes of searching, Hibari was seething and Tsuna was getting increasingly irritated. Not a good combination.

"Fine!" Tsuna yelled, throwing his hands up as high as he could without hitting the car roof. "We'll park in the handicap spot! I don't care!" He grumbled as he pulled the blue permit out again. He hung it on the mirror as Hibari parked in a handicap spot again. They both got out of the car and strode toward the building, ignoring the doorman the nervously greeted them as he rushed to open the door for the two important and dangerous people.

"Oi trash, what took you so long?" Xanxus snapped when he spotted them from where he was standing in the lobby. Tsuna approached him with a glaring Hibari behind him. The Varia leader eyed Hibari with a smirk on his face, he obviously recognized the Cloud Guardian.

"Not now Xanxus." Tsuna ordered emotionlessly as if he was in his Hyper Dying Will mode. He glanced at his Guardian whose arms twitched slightly as if he wanted to reach for his tonfas when he caught the way Xanxus was smirking at him. "Hibari."

The black haired male switched his glare to his boss. "Tch." He turned his gaze away and crossed his arms.

"Oh? He listened to you?" Xanxus smirked, ignoring Tsuna's look. "Like a little dog following its master." He taunted, smirk growing wider when he noticed Hibari gritting his teeth. He laughed, "Looks like you tamed him trash. Good boy."

Hibari swiveled his head around and tonfas covered in purple cloud flames appeared in his hands. "I'll bite you to death." He snarled. "_Monkey King._"

Xanxus's smirk fell, replaced by a glare and a mighty frown. "What did you call me _dog?_" He snarled back with equal ferocity. His Varia ring flared with orange flames and he pulled out one of his box weapons.

Hibari responded by letting his Cloud ring flare brighter, causing the flames on his tonfas to grow brighter and larger. "Monkey King."

"Fucking dog, I'll kill you."

Tsuna glared at both of them. They were grinding down on patience that he didn't have right now. He opened his mouth to order them to stop but Xanxus's loud gun interrupted him. Hibari dodged the shot and ran at the Varia leader.

'_Why couldn't I have two others here instead of them?' _Tsuna thought angrily as he reached into his pocket to pop open his case of Dying Will pills. He closed his eyes and put one in his mouth before slipping on his two gloves, ignoring the shouting of the innocent people in the lobby. _'Better stop this before they destroy the building.'_ He thought before opening his now emotionless orange eyes.

His two gloves flared with orange sky flames and he shot forward.

.

.

Tsuna was laughing as he and Hibari drove away from the building. "I-I can't believe y-you and X-Xanxus d-did that!" He stuttered out before launching into a whole other round of laughs.

Hibari's eyes narrowed further if possible and his foot pushed down further on the pedal. He didn't seem to care once it reached the floor. Neither did Tsuna, he was in too good of a mood to be scared by Hibari's crazy ass driving. As long as he didn't kill them.

Tsuna wiped his eyes and let out a long breath. "Ahhh…That meeting was the best."

"Shouldn't you be mad?" Hibari snapped once he was quiet.

"No, those bastards won't do anything. They're too scared to even try." Tsuna replied. "The worst they'll do is tell on me to the ninth."

"Hn." Hibari grunted, swerving past a car that was going slower than them (which was every car).

"You should slow down." Tsuna suggested his voice still light and uncaring. Really, he should take Hibari and Xanxus to the meetings more often, it would be so much more amusing for him. They both had practically cussed (which was surprising for Hibari) out the old asses that were bashing on Tsuna, questioning how well he was leading the whole Vongola. Both Hibari's and Xanxus's excuse for doing that were that they were getting on their nerves. Which may have been true but Tsuna was still grateful to them both.

Also adding to his good mood was the fact that after the meeting, Hibari and Xanxus didn't end up fighting since they were still to pissed (sulking) about before when Tsuna had practically ripped them away from each other.

They both fell into a comfortable silence as Hibari continued to speed down the road. But suddenly a siren interrupted the comfortable silence. Tsuna tensed as he glanced behind them to see a police car following them, obviously they were busted. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples, Hibari was going to get a speeding ticket. He frowned, realizing that this car wasn't registered and didn't have a license plate or anything. Well shit.

Hibari frowned, glancing in the review mirror. He skillfully swerved through traffic and it soon became obvious to Tsuna that his Cloud Guardian didn't plan on stopping. "Uh, Hibari we're being chased by the cops."

"It's fine as long as they don't catch us." Was Hibari's simple solution.

The Vongola Demico's jaw fell open. "We'll go to jail!" He yelled and gripped his seat as Hibari turned a sharp corner at high speeds. Either they were going to jail or they were going to die.

Hibari cast him an irritated look. "We'll be fine as long as they can't keep up." He repeated.

"They have our faces though!" Tsuna yelled pointing at the window.

"Tinted windows idiot." Hibari snapped.

"We're still going to jail!"

Hibari looked irritated as he rounded another corner. "If we did go to jail, we would be out of there just as quickly." Which was true, Reborn would most likely make sure that they got out or maybe he'd just say that it was good training for them. If that happened Hibari was sure someone else would make sure they got out, that annoying dynamite herbivore would fight to get his precious Juudaime out. While Hibari knew other people that could get him out, like Kusakabe. If not he could just threaten Gokudera and remind him that he owed him from awhile ago, even though they were currently even.

Tsuna wasn't listening to him however. "Oh god, I won't survive in jail! I'd quickly become someone's bitch!"

Hibari had never heard the Vongola leader use so much vulgar language in one day. But Hibari had to agree with him, he was very feminine and the men in jail would have a fine time with him and his body. He was just like that idiot Dino without his men around when he lost his gloves and pills, except he didn't trip and wasn't as clumsy, he couldn't fight very well without them. Hibari however…well let's just say no one was coming near him or his ass without dying, tonfas or no tonfas. "Calm down." He ordered.

"Oh shut up! You wouldn't help me!" Tsuna continued to despair, listening to the sirens. There was more than one siren now as the cops had apparently realized that they were not stopping.

"If I say I would will you shut up?" Hibari grumbled lowly.

"Oh god they have a helicopter." Tsuna informed hearing the whirring of the blades way above them.

Hibari glared. A news helicopter? This was pissing him off, especially since they were shining a spot light on the car. He scowled and reached to turn on the stereo, only briefly wincing when the screamo blared to life, drowning out the sirens, helicopter, and the herbivores annoying whining.

.

.

Reborn stared at the screen that currently showed a familiar black car speeding at top speed down the street. Gokudera stood behind him, worried and outraged. Yamamoto's face was oddly serious as he stared at the screen intensely with unblinking eyes. Ryohei stood, torn between being excited and nervous, he had confidence in Hibari but he wasn't Superman, there was still a chance they could crash. He'd rather have them be caught then for that to happen, at least then they could bail them out and get them back. Chrome was watching quietly, worried beyond belief. Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin were not around to be watching thankfully.

Mukuro was the only one with a smirk on his face. If anyone knew how well Hibari was at driving and avoiding the cops it was him and maybe Reborn. Once he and the ex-prefect were on a mission and they'd been caught torturing someone by the cops. He was about to create an illusion but Hibari had just sent his hedgehogs flying at the cops while they both escaped. In another mission, Hibari had outrun several enemy cars at high speeds without crashing.

Reborn looked over at Gokudera when his phone started ringing. The Storm Guardian frowned and looked at the caller I.D. Once he saw that it was Tsuna, he quickly answered. "Juudaime!"

"Put it on loud speaker." Reborn ordered, turning the TV down.

Gokudera nodded and obeyed.

"_Ah, am I on speaker?"_ Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Dame-Tsuna, what's going on?" Reborn asked.

"_Ah well we're uh, currently being chased by the cops…" _

They could hear the roaring engine and the sound of a chopper and several sirens. "I know that. We're all watching you on TV."

"_We're on TV?" _

"Yes, for the whole world to see."

"_Hiiiiee! See Hibari? I told you they saw us! We're going to jail!"_

"_Shut up herbivore."_ Hibari hissed in the background.

"You bastard don't talk to Juudaime that way!" Gokudera growled.

"_Shut up." _Hibari snapped back.

"_Guys please don't distract Hibari! He's trying to drive!" _Tsuna yelled.

"You're the one that was talking to him Dame-Tsuna." Reborn informed.

"Kufufufu, don't die Kyouya." Mukuro chuckled. "You either Vongola, if you both die I'll have no one interesting to fight."

"_I'll bite you to-"_

"_Hiiiiee! Look out!" _

Reborn looked back at the screen to see the car swerve onto an abandoned road. In fact if Reborn remembered correctly, that whole part of town was scarcely populated.

"_Stop talking to him guys!" _Tsuna ordered.

"You're reverting back to your dame ways Tsuna. You better not have forgotten my training." Reborn snapped.

"_Of course not Reborn!"_

"Good." Reborn replied simply.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god-" _

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Just think of a way to lose them."

"_Ah- wait Hibari!" _Tsuna yelled before a new voice started talking.

"_Baby what if some of them die?" _Hibari asked.

"_Hibari! Give me the phone back! You can't kill any-"_

"As long as you escape it doesn't matter to me." Reborn replied. He ignored the shocked stares that were directed his way. He looked back at the group to find that the only one not looking at him with a surprised face was Mukuro. "Would you rather have them get caught or not?"

"But-" Ryohei started but stopped once he caught the glare Reborn was sending him.

"Once the cops are gone they can slow down." Reborn stated.

"When that happens they won't have as great of a chance to crash." Mukuro added.

That stopped all protests.

"_Very well."_ Hibari said before they heard Tsuna's voice get louder. Hibari had most likely given him the phone back.

"_Hibari what are you doing?"_

"_Take the wheel herbivore."_

"_What?"_

"_Grab the wheel." _Hibari hissed. _"Once you grab it I'm going to slide out of the seat, when I do that hop over and get in the seat."_

"_Wai- Wah!" _Tsuna yelled and Gokudera leaned forward worriedly, eyes flickering to the phone and then to the TV.

"_Hibari!"_

"_Pay attention to the road." _

"_What are you-Don't get out of the car!"_

"_I'm not."_ Hibari snapped.

Reborn watched the TV and noticed one of the back windows rolling down. The camera zoomed in, hoping to get a glimpse of one of the criminal's faces. However all that happened was two pale hands reaching out, one carrying something that looked like a small box and the other was covered in an odd purple flame. The news announcer's voice was going crazy now, wondering what was going on. The flame covered hand reached over to the other hand and there was an explosion of purple flames.

Gokudera didn't realize he was holding his breath as he watched Hibari's hedgehog ball fly out of the box and head to the cop cars chasing them, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. The news announcer was yelling now as the camera zoomed out, trying to keep the car and the flaming ball in the shot.

"_Hibari!"_

Soon all the police cars chasing the car were gone and the black car continued to speed away from the mass of destruction behind it.

The helicopter didn't continue to chase it however; it stayed back, focused on all of the wreckage. All the police cars were now just a heaping pile of metal that was currently on fire, with regular flames and with the mysterious purple ones. The road was completely torn up and some of the buildings surrounding them were either destroyed or on fire.

"-Just complete destruction ladies and gentlemen. It looks like there is absolutely no survivor, who knows if there were any pedestrians were in those buildings-"

Reborn turned off the TV and turned back to the phone where he could hear the continuous roar of the engine.

"_Hibari…" _Tsuna's voice was shaky.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera murmured. But Tsuna didn't hear anything they said; he had dropped the phone in the earlier confusion. He continued to drive, torn between just wanting to get away from the destruction behind them and going back to go and help to see if there were any survivors. There was no way that those regular cops, who probably were hard working and had family, stood a chance against Hibari, or any of the mafia for that matter. It wasn't fair to use box weapons against them.

Hibari had pulled back into the car after his hedgehog returned to its box. He rolled up the window and skillfully slid into the passenger's side.

"_Keep driving." _Hibari ordered.

"_Keep driv- What the fuck! ?" _Tsuna blew up, tears obvious in his voice.

"Dame-Tsuna, calm down." Reborn ordered but Tsuna apparently didn't hear him.

"_You just killed a shitload of innocent people Hibari! And you're acting like nothing happened!"_ Tsuna continued, _"What the fuck is wrong with you, you heartless bastard? !" _

Mukuro frowned at that. "He's getting too emotional. That's dangerous since he's still driving."

"He's not slowing down either." Reborn muttered. "Tsuna!" He yelled, trying to be heard.

"He dropped the phone." Yamamoto informed quietly.

"_Slow down." _Hibari ordered coldly, ignoring the earlier question and insult.

"_Shut up!" _

"_If you're not going to stop-"_

"_You'll what? Huh? Kill me?"_

"_Watch the damn road!" _Hibari finally yelled.

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

.

.

Hibari glared at Tsuna. Tsuna glared right back, not watching the road in front of him. His foot unconsciously put more pressure on the pedal so it was now all the way down to the floor. The car sped up but Tsuna didn't notice or care at the moment. He was too angry and sad.

Hibari opened his mouth to reply but Tsuna beat him to it, too emotional to realize what he was sating until it was too late.

"You should have died instead of those people!" He yelled harshly before both his and Hibari's eyes widened. Tsuna stared, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise at what had just spouted out of his mouth. He watched as many different emotions flickered like a movie across those beautiful blue-gray eyes. He didn't miss the hurt that shone through before Hibari quickly tried to cover it up and pretend like those words didn't hurt when they obviously did.

He smirked, "Oh? You think so?" He asked, voice trying to regain its coolness and failing.

"H-Hibari-"

.

.

Silence settled on the room as everyone stared in surprise at the phone.

"J-Juudaime…" Gokudera said weakly.

Mukuro's smirk dropped as he stared at the phone. He didn't know that the Vongola had it in him to say something like that, it was pretty harsh.

Even Reborn was surprised though he hid it much better than the others.

"_Oh? You think so?"_

No one missed the hurt that lay thick in that simple sentence. Even Gokudera felt bad for the normally aloof Cloud Guardian. Anyone, even Mukuro, would be affected by those words.

"_Hibari-" _

Everyone frowned when noise suddenly stopped coming from the phone. Reborn picked it up and watched as it said 'call lost'.

Gokudera started to panic, automatically thinking the worst.

"Calm down." Reborn ordered. "They could have lost signal or one of them hung up the phone."

"T-turn on the TV please…" Chrome murmured quietly.

Reborn glanced at her before turning on the TV but there was a whole new story on. He picked up his phone of the desk and called Tsuna back but it automatically went to the operator, saying that the number was no longer in service or was shut off. He hung up and dialed Hibari but the same thing happened. He hung up and hopped off the desk, "Get help. We're going to there." He said calmly while inside his heart was racing in fear.

Gokudera practically ran to get a car while Yamamoto grabbed Reborn and raced after the silverette. Ryohei ran after them and called special doctors for the Vongola, they would need people that used sun flames. Mukuro followed them, while resting a comforting hand on Chrome's shoulder. The girl tried to hide her face to cover her tears as the rushed to get where they had most likely crashed.

.

.

"It was the mafia, the Vongola to be exact."

Several police officers eyed their chief warily as he stood in front of them. The chief crossed his arms, eyes flashing angrily as he recalled the disaster that they had witnessed on the television. Many, too many, of their comrades had died in that single incident. All thanks to those asshole Vongola members.

"H-how do you know chief?" One officer asked.

"First off, the mafia uses black cars that have no tags or plates on them. And the mafia are the only ones that can get their greedy little hands on those box weapons that you saw kill your comrades."

"How do you know it was the Vongola though? Couldn't it be anyone?"

The chief eyed the officer in distain. "There is only one mafioso that uses a powerful purple flame ball like that. Hibari Kyouya."

"Um, how do you know so much about the mafia chief?"

The chief scowled as he looked at the officer that spoke before he smiled, "I studied them for years." He informed. The officers seemed to relax at his relaxed attitude and the chief turned around, smile turning into an evil smirk.

'_You will regret ever kicking me out of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

.

.

"They are heading to the scene like you asked."

A white haired male looked up from the row of puffy white marshmallows in front of him. "Oh? Well that's good." He popped several in his mouth at a time, ignoring the surprised look on his subordinate's face. "If they can't beat them then just kill them, even if they are injured. After all even when injured, the strong always win."

The male nodded warily. "Yes Byakuran-sama." He said before walking out of the large office, leaving Byakuran.

A large fake smile spread across his face as he watched the two marshmallows left. "Oi Sho-chan, I just might get myself two new toys!" He informed the orange haired male happily.

Irie Shoichi didn't reply, only nervously shifted in his seat.

Byakuran's smile faded as he placed his finger on one of the two remaining marshmallows. "Or maybe just one. I don't want two." He informed, applying pressure on the white treat. It crumpled in on itself and Byakuran's smile returned. He grabbed the perfect marshmallow and popped it in his mouth, enjoying the flavor as he watched the crumpled marshmallow slowly rise.

Smile never fading, he reached over to grab a pen and stabbed the white puff. Shoichi jumped slightly and avoided eye contact when Byakuran glanced at him.

The white haired male grinned more and turned back to look at the stabbed marshmallow.

"Only one."

* * *

A/M: Well this was pretty long huh? Around 6000 words.

Anyway, a lot of info in this is probably wrong but that's ok right? I did as much research as I could (you can find almost _anything_ on the internet, it's crazy).

I decided to add an OC, he's not going to be having any interaction with any main couples besides a couple of conversations probably, he doesn't have a very big role and I won't be talking about him a lot. I hate OC when they get together with the main characters.

I realize that this one was _way _OOC but I really don't care and I hope you don't either. It was a bitch to write so I hope you don't criticize it too much. This chapter was sorta inspiried by a couple of Doujinshis that I read (One called 'Drivin' and 'Sunset Speeder'.) They're both cute so you can look them up if you want, I saw them on Youtube except 'Drivin' isn't in English.

Review please.


	3. The Race is On

I figured out being awake actually equals less mistakes! (Go me!) So I'm going to try and adjust my stupid sleeping schedule (Sleep at 5 a.m. and wake up at 3 or 4 p.m.- repeat) so that I can post in the afternoons when I'm at the peak of awake-ness(?). Hopefully that will reduce the chances of mistakes.

Also I've learned from some reviews to me Vongola: A Mafia Famiglia Story that I've been spelling Decimo and Famiglia wrong O.O so from now on, I'll be spelling them the correct way.

I've been regretting making Tsuna say that harsh thing because this chapter was not fun at all. It was pretty hard to keep them in character and all that jazz.

This one's short sorry everyone! I'll update the next one way faster than I've been doing I promise!

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato. Not sure about others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna hissed in pain as he shifted, trying to escape from the hunk of torn metal and glass. Pain was blooming all over his body and his head was throbbing painfully from the impact of the airbag against his face. He didn't think his nose was broken thankfully but he couldn't be too sure since he all he could feel was pain at the moment and wasn't able to determine where it was all coming from. He was sure his leg was pretty messed up though, mostly because he couldn't feel it at the moment.

"Nngh…" He groaned hoarsely, taking a small pause to try and deal with another wave of pain that wracked his body. Once he was able to once again breath normally he opened one of his eyes (the other had blood leaking over it so he didn't try to open it) to look around for the first time, trying to find out where he was at the moment, since he could tell that he was no longer in the driver's seat. It was completely dark but he could see some light and he craned his head back painfully to see where it was coming from. He realized that the source of lights were the headlights of the car that were surprisingly still working. So he'd figured out where the front of the car was.

He turned his gaze to look above him and spotted the backseat. Apparently he'd somehow managed to get in the back when the car was flipping before colliding with what Tsuna had assumed was a building.

So he knew a few things now.

He was alive.

He was hurting.

The car landed upside down.

Where the front of the car was.

The headlights still worked.

Glass was digging painfully into his skin.

Something was wrong.

However there were also many things he things he didn't know. But only a couple made him concerned.

What parts of his body were broken.

Where they were exactly. (He'd blacked out for a few moments when they crashed).

Where his Cloud Guardian was.

The last one elicited the most feeling into him. He hadn't heard any other noise other than his own, and that started to worry him even more. What if he was unconscious? Or worse, dead?

He tried to calm himself as he shifted, ignoring the spike of pain and the crunching of glass beneath him. He could feel some more of his blood slowly leaking out as the glass created new injuries to his back but he didn't mind at the moment. He was bleeding all over the place, what were a few more small injuries? However he was starting to feel woozy from blood loss but he still wasn't too concerned about that, he was more focused on trying to find the man he'd said something cruel to a few moments before the accident.

He grabbed one of the front seats and used it to try and drag himself up a little to peek and see if he could find his Guardian but he found that something was holding him back. He stiffened when pain zipped up from his numb leg to his brain. He looked down, ignoring the throbbing that had restarted in his head, to try and see if he could find out what was wrong. He couldn't see it however since the front seat was casting a shadow over his leg, making it even harder to see in the darkness. He moved his arm to reach down and touch his leg but he was bent at an odd angle so he couldn't reach it without completely readjusting his position.

He decided it wasn't worth the trouble and chose to just lay there for a moment. He needed to get out of the wreckage quickly and get help before he lost too much blood. On the other hand he needed to find Hibari and make sure he was alive.

'_A crash…a crash wouldn't kill Hibari…' _He thought hopefully but he immediately scolded himself, his harsher thoughts rebuking him. _'He's not invincible. A crash can kill anyone.'_

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he heard a sound that sent his hopes flying.

A small hiss of air between teeth.

"H-Hibari?" The Vongola Decimo asked hesitantly, suddenly recalling his harsh words earlier. He flinched but continued to listen quietly.

He heard a crunching noise and guessed that Hibari was moving. He stayed quiet, not sure what to say or do but Hibari continued to ignore him.

"Hibari, I-'m kinda stuck. Do you think you could help me?" He asked. The crunching stopped for a brief moment before it started back up again. He heard a bang and jumped, looking at the back of the passenger's seat. There was another loud bang that was followed by the groaning of metal before a loud crash. Tsuna jumped once more, not quite sure what his guardian was trying to do.

"Hibari-"

"Shut up." Hibari grunted, interrupting him. Tsuna winced but did as he was told, knowing that he deserved it. The crunching started up again and was accompanied by the sound of cloth scraping against the ground. It all seemed to be getting farther away and Tsuna started to panic. Was Hibari just going to get himself out and leave him behind? !

"Hibari! Wait!" He yelled, voice squeaking and sounding pathetic even to his own ears. He winced when pain shot through him when he once again tried to pull himself forward. His head spun at his too fast movements but he continued to struggle, fearing being left behind.

Hibari ignored his pathetic calls and limped farther away.

"H-Hibari! I'm sorry! Pl-please don't leave me!"

Hibari glared at the ground but continued on his way, ignoring Tsuna's panicked calls.

.

.

"Come on, come on…Move out of my way asshole!" Gokudera shouted and pressed down on the horn of the steering wheel as he passed a car going the speed limit.

Reborn didn't try to stop him; he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him which was surprising for the expert hitman. He was staring down at his phone blankly, secretly praying that his idiot student and the violent Cloud were ok. Sure they were mafioso but mafioso still had times were they died, even in car accidents. Tsuna and Hibari were no exception to the rule.

Yamamoto stared ahead, not trying to calm Gokudera down. He didn't pay attention to anyone like the baby in his lap, just continued to stare ahead worriedly. Mukuro sat in the back seat, trying to comfort his beloved Chrome who was sitting next to him, crying silently. Ryohei for once in his life silent. After calling for help, he'd hung up the phone and had been silent ever since then, the only thing he'd said the whole trip was 'I called for sun flame users.'

Reborn had nodded and the rest remained silent the whole trip, except for Gokudera's cursing and yelling. But even then he was quieter than usual and his threats didn't live up to expectations, lacking the ferocity they usually held.

'_Please be ok…'_ He thought, yet again passing several cars.

.

.

"Chief, we have word from the news helicopter that the car crashed."

The chief of police looked up from the paper he was reading to look at the officer. "Oh? Did they get a picture?" He asked leaning back in his chair. The officer nodded and handed him a photo. The chief eyed it for a moment, face emotionless.

In the picture was an unrecognizable heap of metal lying upside down and crashed into an old building. Further down the street were several scattered pieces of metal that had broken away from the car when it had rolled several times. He guessed that the driver had tried to swerve and the car had turned sideways and got caught and started flipping several times before the building had stopped its progress. Some debris from the building had fallen on the car, making it even more unrecognizable than it already was.

His look transformed into one of pure evil mirth, causing the officer in front of him to stiffen in surprise.

'_Oh this is too good. I hope you're suffering right now Tsunayoshi, you're Cloud just might be dead.' _He smirked and threw the picture down on his desk before he stood, grabbing his jacket. "Come one, we're going to the scene."

"Uh, Chief Masaru-" The officer started but immediately shut up when Masaru sent him a withering glare.

"Yes?" The chief asked coldly.

"N-nothing."

Masaru smiled, "Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The policeman nodded furiously and turned on his heel, wanting to get out of the chief's office as quickly as possible. The man was absolutely scary, and everyone wondered how he was able to become chief when not much was known about him. Masaru watched him go indifferently but once he disappeared from his office he allowed an evil smile to settle on his face.

'_What a bunch of idiots.' _He thought while running a hand through his wavy blond hair. Cold violet eyes stared at the picture on the desk for a moment before Masaru snatched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He smirked and walked out of the office, hoping to see that Cloud Guardian of Tsunayoshi's dead.

'_I'm going to make your life a living hell.'_

.

.

Tsuna closed his eye, trying to stop the small whimper of pain that slipped past his lips. Hibari left him. He couldn't believe it. Yes, he probably deserved it for saying something that horrible but he didn't think Hibari would actually leave him.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you, you heartless bastard? !"_

The Vongola Decimo shifted, head swimming from blood loss. He was going to die. All alone and in some junk metal heap. He didn't know which part of that was more miserable.

Irregular footsteps made him freeze.

"I told you to shut up."

Both of Tsuna's eyes shot open in surprise. "H-Hibari!" He yelled, wiping at the blood that was dripping dangerously close to his eye. He felt so happy that he hadn't left him that he could feel tears bursting to life.

"When I see you there better not be any tears herbivore." The Cloud Guardian hissed. His response was a hiccup and a small 'uh-huh'. He scowled and reached over to open the back door, he had to pull it open and ignore the screech of metal against the ground. He crouched down, ignoring his hurting leg and maneuvered himself carefully to look inside the car. He spotted Tsuna covering his face with his cut up and hands and mentally sighed.

"I-I'm stuck." The brunette informed him without removing his hands.

"Hn." Hibari grunted and looked down at Tsuna's leg that was being pinned down by a dark shadow. He reached out and touched it, figuring out that it was something rubber. So there was the tire that was missing. The whole reason he'd walked away in the first place was to get a better look at the car and to assess how bad the situation was. It was hard to ignore the herbivore's pitiful whining though.

"Herbivore, this is a tire."

Tsuna rubbed away any traces of tears as he looked in the direction of the older male. "What's a t-tire doing in here?"

Hibari frowned. "I don't know but that's not the point." He snapped. "The point is that this is a tire. It's not heavy at all."

Tsuna stared at his black figure. "…Ok?"

Hibari glared at him before he grabbed the tire and used a lot more strength then he'd thought he would have to use to yank it off Tsuna's pinned down leg. He wobbled, almost losing his balance and the result was pain making itself known. He grabbed on the top of the car (which was technically the bottom) to balance himself and leaned all of his weight to his left leg, trying to ease some of the discomfort in his right. His arm hung useless at his side, he was sure something bad happened to it since sharp pain was originating from it and his sleeve was completely soaked in his blood. He didn't care enough to look at it though, he was sure he was fine. He closed his eyes when his vision swam, he'd knocked his head pretty good since his airbag had failed to go off until they'd crashed into the building unlike Tsuna's, which went off the moment they flipped and first landed on the hood (it didn't make much sense to Hibari but he figured it was just some kind of malfunction). However, no matter how woozy and tired he was, Hibari Kyouya was not one to fall unconscious.

Tsuna shifted out of his uncomfortable position and quickly tried to scoot out of the car, causing the glass to dig into his skin once again therefore causing cuts.

'_Great my butt's all cut up, bet it looks like I just had a period.' _He thought scowling slightly before shaking his head and regretting it right away. He grabbed onto whatever was near him and sat completely still to override the dizziness. Once it passed he continued to scoot his way over to his guardian.

Hibari opened his eyes before standing straight. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Tsuna reached his legs and moved his head out to look up at the tall figure of Hibari. "Uh Hibari can you move over a bit? I can't really get out."

Hibari blinked and looked down at him. He squinted, trying to focus on his face before a screech caught his attention. Both he and Tsuna looked over, wincing and covering their eyes when headlights blinded them. Hibari carefully opened his eyes, trying to peak behind his hand when he heard several car doors open.

One of the people stepped in front of the headlights, allowing Hibari to see their face. He squinted before his eyes widened.

.

.

.

"Byakuran-sama…Byakuran-sama!"

Byakuran yawned and opened his eyes only to stare at the face of the one and only Shoichi Ire. "Ah Sho-chan!"

The orange haired male frowned and leaned back, stepping away from the white haired male's bed. "Byakuran-sama, those people you sent after Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya-"

"Mm, what about them Sho-chan?" He asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, smiling and cocking his head to the side. The comforter fell off his naked chest and plopped down onto his lap. Shoichi looked away and Byakuran's smile grew in size.

"Like what you see Sho-chan?"

Shoichi's only response was a frown. He was used to his boss's antics and it hardly bothered him anymore. Byakuran had stated numerous times that he was no longer fun since he didn't react cutely like he used to. Shoichi didn't mind that he was no longer Byakuran's main interest however he felt bad for the people that were currently catching his interest.

"Mm, Sho-chan is no fun anymore." Byakuran informed with a grin.

"I didn't come here for that-"

"Hm? Are you sure?" He asked leaning forward and snaking his arms around the orange haired male's waist. He yanked him closer to his body causing Shoichi to uncross his arms and quickly grab onto Byakuran's shoulders to steady himself. "Come on Sho-chan, I want to play." He murmured, nuzzling his face into the struggling male's stomach.

Shoichi frowned and tried to pull back but Byakuran only tightened his grip and buried his face further into his stomach. "Byakuran-sama I don't want to." He informed nervously.

The white haired male paid his protest no mind as he pulled Shoichi closer, forcing him to straddle his legs. He grinned and looked up, knowing that the genius was caught. "Come on Sho-chan."

Shoichi opened his mouth to deny the offer but his eyes only widened when the older male grabbed his hips and yanked him down, showing him his obvious arousal. Byakuran's smile faded as he stared lustfully into surprised orbs. "Sho-chan." He said huskily, leaning forward and sucking on the pale neck being shown to him. He delighted in Shoichi's small shiver and started to grind his hips downward. His pale hand danced down Shoichi's clothed chest before unbuttoning the other's pants and letting his hand dive in, relishing in the small gasp that erupted from Shoichi. He pulled away from his neck, smile once again present.

"Let's play."

* * *

A/N: So for the car crash, pretend that my explanation didn't suck kay? Tsuna skidded to the side and it rolled and rolled before crashing into the building. Neither of them were wearing a seat belt so they were both thrown around and Tsuna ended up in the backseat and Hibari managed to stay in the passenger's seat.

The reason for this chapter's name was because three people are rushing to Hibari and Tsuna, all for different reasons. Reborn and guardians, Byakuran's men, and the cops. The reason I named the OC Masaru was cause I was looking up name's and that one came up and apparently it means 'victorious' or something like that so I went with it. I made this one short for a couple of reasons, I wanted a cliff hanger, I wanted to end it with Byakuran saying something again, and I this chapter wasn't the best so I wanted to end it there so I could make the next one better (and have more material for it). That makes perfect sense in my brain but probably doesn't make sense to you all so please forgive me!

That Byakuran x Shoichi scene gives you a glimpse at how horrible I am at writing lemons (=l

For those of you who want to see something funny go to:

http: / / www. youtube .com/watch?v = OJ_dy86kxvw&playnext_from=QL (get rid of spaces) and if that link doesn't work for you then go to Youtube and type in (or just copy) this 雲雀と骸の漫才 (it will have a little Mukuro and Hibari on it). I can't understand Japanese but I thought it was freakin hilarious.

Review for fun!


	4. Waking Up

Wow has it really been like seven months? Huh. Anyways this is a chapter that I honestly didn't know what to do with. The beginning is continuing from last chapter but the rest isn't really important but next chapter is when I'm going to get things rolling because there's gonna be a little itty bitty time skip. Trust me people, I got plans for this story.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna winced, and squinted as he tried to peek passed his hand to see who was there. He started to scoot fully out of the car but a long leg blocked his path. He looked up at his Cloud Guardian questioningly. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared down at him with unfocused eyes before pushing him back in the car with his shoe. Tsuna's eyes widened and he toppled backwards awkwardly. His head hit the roof of the car and stopped moving for several moments. Stars danced in his vision, adding to the pain in his body and the already dizzy feeling of blood loss.

Hibari quickly shoved the door shut with more difficulty than before. The screech of the metal made him wince briefly before he turned to the intruders, stumbling and swaying.

Tsuna heard a loud bark of laughter followed by several other harsh and unfamiliar laughs. He couldn't gather up the strength to actually get up or do much of anything but listen and try not to pass out. Something was wrong and he was starting to worry for his Cloud Guardian. His hyper intuition was screaming at him, signaling that whoever had arrived was not there to help them.

Problem was he wasn't in any shape or form to fight at all. He was sure Hibari was in no way ready to fight, he could barely stand straight. Although Tsuna couldn't see what exactly was wrong with Hibari, he could clearly determine that the Cloud Guardian didn't get out of the crash without any injuries. The brunette Vongola boss could tell that Hibari was very badly injured and was suffering from blood loss much like he was.

There was absolutely no way they could fight in the state they were in now.

Hibari ignored the irritating laughs that were directed at him and instead patted down his clothes, trying to feel for any of his box weapons. He remembered that he didn't bring many of them with him, when he actually needed them. The two he'd used to get rid of the cops must have fallen away from him in the crash. He hoped they were at least in the car.

"You actually planto _fight_ us?" One of the men finally round of laughter began. Hibari wanted to kill them all right on the spot.

He shifted, trying secretly to find out what kind of shape his leg was in. He didn't think it was quite broken unlike his arm which he couldn't move at all. So he decided that he was going to push his leg to its limit. Hopefully one arm and one and a half legs was good enough.

"You don't stand a chance." The man snorted this time. He eyed Hibari's form with scorn, "Byakuran-sama said I could kill you if you couldn't fight back."

Hibari snorted. "I'll kill you herbivore." He informed, dropping the usual 'bite you to death.' It didn't quite come out like he wished, his voice wavered and it was quieter and softer than he would have liked. The man didn't seem to notice nor care for that matter.

"Stay back." The man ordered the others. "I'll take care of this quickly." He informed cockily as he stepped up, pulling out a plain yellow box. The others grinned and did as they were told; leaning back and relaxing against the car they had arrived in.

Hibari frowned and observed his opponent carefully. He knew who they were, a part of the new mafia famiglia Millefore. These ones were all from the White Spell. Last time he had checked, the boss Byakuran wasn't making any moves against the Vongola. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

The brown haired man looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Obviously we're here to kill you."

Hibari shifted, releasing some of the weight off of his hurt leg. "What if I don't plan on dying?" He hissed lowly, glaring at them. His vision blurred for a moment and he stilled, trying not to let it show.

The Sun flame user gave a bark of laughter, "Well then you're just plain out of luck aren't you Hibari Kyouya?" He ignited his ring and moved to open the box.

Hibari glanced down at the car, looking Tsuna's way. He briefly wondered if the brunette had passed out. The Vongola boss wasn't him making any noise whatsoever.

"Don't ignore me!" The man shouted, suddenly charging, a sword drenched in yellow sun flames in hand. Hibari tensed, readying to move.

Tsuna struggled to sit up, managing to do so by sheer force of will. He tried to look out and see what was happening but that would require him to move to lie down on his stomach. He wasn't sure he was in good enough shape to do so he chose to just listen carefully, which was harder than he'd originally thought all because of the constant pounding in his ears.

"I'm amazed that you are able to dodge my attacks in that kind of shape. However, how long will you last?"

Tsuna leaned forward, trying to hear a reply from his Cloud Guardian.

However he heard none.

The tenth Vongola boss turned as fast as he could in his current state (which wasn't very fast) and started to feel around the dark car. _'Hibari can't dodge like that for very long. I need to find my gloves…' _A loud bang interrupted his thoughts. He paused in his search and looked over at the window to see if he could spot Hibari's legs anywhere. He frowned when all he could see was the pavement covered in broken glass and spots of blood highlighted by the enemy's car headlights.

Another loud bang interrupted his search and made him jump. The car rattled and Tsuna guessed that something had hit it. Were they aiming for him? Did that mean that they had finished Hibari? Panicking, Tsuna quickly patted down all his clothes, not finding his trusty Vongola gloves. He mentally cursed and forced his body to move and cover more area of the car.

There was a third and final bang that shifted the car this time, startling Tsuna and forcing him to grab onto the upside down seat to steady himself. The brunette boss looked over to the window, not actually expecting to see anything so he was a bit surprised when he saw his Cloud Guardian's legs right in front of the car door.

"HA! Trying to protect your precious boss now? Just go DIE!" The man shouted angrily.

Tsuna watched as Hibari's legs quickly lunged forward before a bright yellow light caused him to wince and close his eyes. Closing his eyes however was a big mistake because his body decided that it was just too tired to open them and way too tired to even stay conscious anymore. He could feel his conscious slipping away but before he could completely pass out, he could hear a loud boom and feel the familiar heat of Hibari's Cloud Flames rush passed him.

.

.

"Byakuran-sama."

Shoichi's eyes shot open. Immediately he spotted his Boss's pale back and winced when the reflection of the light from the white walls hurt his eyes.

"Come in." Came Byakuran's cheerful voice. Shoichi's eyes widened before he quickly yanked the covers above his head to hide his identity. Apparently Byakuran decided he was going to be mean and totally blew his cover. "Aw so cute _Shoichi. _Everyone knows about us." He chuckled and yanked the covers off his head, exposing his face to the man that stood there awkwardly.

Shoichi immediately blushed and turned his face away in mortification.

Byakuran grinned before turning back to the White Spell. "Well?"

The man jumped slightly before bowing, "The ones you sent to retrieve Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi have returned."

The white haired male opened his eyes to stare at him. "And?"

The male fidgeted and glanced at Shoichi who was turned away but listening intently. "Well Byakuran-sama…"

.

.

.

"Reborn, how's he doing?"

Tsuna felt like crap. He was groggy, sore, and he couldn't get his damn eyes to open. All he could do was lay there and listen to the various voices around him. Today it seemed Dino had come to check on him which made him a little angry. Shouldn't he be checking on Hibari? If he didn't who else would? Reborn probably but as far as he could tell, the hitman had been very lately since he was out of action until he could recover.

"He's doing fine; the dame-idiot needs to wake up. This is no time to be taking a break."

Taking a break? Please! He was injured and unconscious (well not anymore but they didn't know that)! Reborn should at least show a little concern, especially since he'd been working his ass off before the accident!

"Er, Reborn that's not very nice. It's only been a week, let him recover. I came here to help out while he does."

"Great." Reborn replied sarcastically before they left the room, discussing business. (His business, but he was recovering and therefore didn't have to worry for now.)

Tsuna sighed (great so he could sigh but not open his eyes?) and concentrated on trying to open his eyes, move his arm, leg, hell even a toe would have been fine! But he couldn't feel anything and that made him panic, what if he was paralyzed? _'I can't be paralyzed! I'm the boss of a very important mafia famiglia!' _He could see it now 'Sawada Tsunayoshi, the paralyzed boss of Vongola.'

'_My life is over.'_

"Stupid frickin' bastard!"

Tsuna would have jumped, if he could, at the loud and angry voice that belonged to none other than his right-hand-man. He heard the door loudly slide open before several footsteps thudded across the lithium floor.

"Maa maa Hayato, I'm sure he just wanted to get out of here –"

"That's no excuse to throw his stupid hedgehog at me!" Gokudera huffed, rubbing his sore cheek.

Yamamoto sighed and glanced over at the unconscious figure on the bed. "You shouldn't yell Hayato, you might wake Tsuna up."

The silver haired bomber blinked before looking at Tsuna with wide eyes. "Shit I forgot! I'm sorry Juudaime!" He whispered loudly before starting to walk out of the room with a laughing Yamamoto. "I should have tied that bastard down, he's still recovering from that hit he took."

"Yeah, I wish we would have gotten there sooner, Hibari was practically dead by the time we got there. Don't know how he managed to fight those guys off for –"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and his body sprung up and off the bed like a some kind of demon. "Hibari!" He yelled loudly, running past his two shocked guardians.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared with eyes the size of dinner plates as their friend zoomed down the halls and out of view. Slowly they looked at each other before the Rain Guardian burst out laughing. "He's awake!"

Gokudera glared at him. "Stupid, this isn't funny! Juudaime is still wearing that hospital gown! It doesn't cover his – his –" He blushed, not able to finish his sentence.

"Butt?" Yamamoto supplied, grinning and putting his hands behind his head.

This silverette blushed even more but somehow succeeded in glaring at him before running after the brunette. "Juudaime! Please change before you run off like that!"

"Oh? Is Dame-Tsuna awake?" Reborn asked as he and Dino peeked out of the room next to Tsuna's.

"Ah? Yeah, Hibari ran off and I think Tsuna is chasing after him and Hayato is chasing Tsuna." Yamamoto explained, counting them with his fingers before grinning.

Dino scratched his head. "Well I suppose it's good that Kyouya and Tsuna are awake now…but how do we get them back?"

Reborn sighed from his spot upon Dino's shoulder, "They're all idiots."

.

.

.

Hibari eyed the herbivore in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "…Why are you following me?"

Tsuna held up a finger, silently telling him to wait a moment while he caught his breath. He hadn't run that fast in a long time, since the Reborn bullets! He needed to exercise more…The brunette shook his head and straightened, leaning back and staring up at the sky as he struggled to regain his breath.

Hibari scowled at him as he did this but didn't leave like Tsuna expected him to.

"Wha…" Tsuna finally started.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"What the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" He shouted, surprising Hibari. "You're injured for god's sake! Get back there right now!" He snapped, pointing in the direction of the hospital. _'I sound like a mother.' _

Hibari crossed his arms. "Oh? You're injured too, what are you doing out of the hospital?"

Tsuna made a 'puh' noise before huffing. "I ran after you obviously! I heard that you escaped the hospital without healing properly so I came here to drag you back so let's go." He ordered, turning around and waiting for Hibari to start walking.

Hibari glanced down at something before smirking. "You came here in that?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, glancing behind him.

"Juudaime! I finally found you! P-please go back to the hospital and –"

"HIIIIIIIEEE!"

"Stupid herbivore."

* * *

A/N: It'll definitely be moving next chapter. For now I'll give you a bit of a preview :)

**- **Hibari glared as the man approached him.

Byakuran grinned and clapped his hands together slowly before opening his eyes a bit to stare at the elusive Cloud in front of him. "My my, I award you for evading me for so long Hibari Kyouya."

The Cloud guardian grunted as he eyed the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Byakuran waved his hand carelessly, "I'm just here to talk to you a bit..."

Hibari smirked slightly, "Really?" He asked carelessly.

Byakuran's smile never disappeared from his face. "Really." **-**

Sound good? Also I'll explain what happened when Tsuna passed out so don't worry.


End file.
